Regret
by VolleyballFreakIsInTown
Summary: ONE-SHOT! At age 5 he met her. At age 16 he fell in love with her. At age 28 he regrets never telling her. MOE!


**READERS WARNING: Character's death!**

* * *

**Joe Jonas remembers the day he met Miley Stewart. It was his 5****th**** birthday, and he had been helping his brother, Nick, construct a cube out of Lego blocks.**

He remembers how Miley had walked into Sea View Preschool, crying and clinging onto her mother's leg. Nick had called her a scaredy cat**(they were young and teased each other)** but something about this small brunette girl interested Joe.

Two weeks later, Joe rounded up as much information as he could get on this girl. For one, he found out what her name was, and that she had a passion for singing. He knew she liked spaghetti, pizza and Chinese food. He knew she hangs out with Lilly Truscott under the big oak tree. But the thing that interested him most was the fact that she shared the same birthday as him.

**When Joe Jonas turned 6, he found out that his and Miley Stewart's parents were childhood friends. **

Not only that, but he and Miley were born in the same country, same state, same city and same hospital. In fact, they had been born in rooms in the same hall.

"Oh my god Tisha, it _is_ you!"**(don't know her mom's name)** Joe recalled his mother shrieking at Miley's mother, their arms flung around each other, hugging. Paul and Robbie Ray shook hands and talked and laughed about the past, while Joe and Miley stared at them, looking at each other occasionally.

That was also the day Joe and Miley declared war on each other. That afternoon, just after they found out about their family's long term friendship, she had shouted at him for pushing her out of the line to get morning tea, he called her stupid, and the argument had ended with Miley giving him a hard slap on the cheek, saying he was a self absorbed, arrogant pig. Of course, the only word Joe knew was pig.

**When Joe turned 9, Miley became jealous of all the attention he was receiving.**

Joe could feel her heated glares as he walked down the halls of his school, the crowd parting like the Red Sea. Joe smirked, he was winning the war.

"Why do WE have to fight our way through the crowds while _he_ gets around so easily?" Lilly had asked her friend one day.

"'Cos everyone in this stupid school worships him. Why they do that is beyond me – the only things he's good at is playing the guitar," Gabriella retorted, keeping her eye on the school's young jock.

**When Joe turned 11, he realised just how vulnerable Miley was. **

Lilly was at home sick, Jackson was in detention and Oliver was in the Music Room, so she was sitting alone, under a tree, looking lonely, sad and depressed. Joe realised that even the nicest of people were still nothing without their friends. And although they were sworn enemies, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He began walking towards her, but his crowd of followers suddenly appeared, sweeping him away. Joe looked over his shoulder at the small brunette.

**When Joe turned 13, he met Mackenzie Lopez.**

Her family had moved from New York. She was rich, dramatic and very over the top. Her giggling and nasal voice annoyed him a lot, and yet so many people were encouraging them to get together. What was the problem with these people? He would rather date Miley Stewart than that blonde drama queen.

**When Joe turned 15, he saved Miley.**

It was another stupid house party that some popular wannabe was holding at her house. Once Joe had entered the house, he knew that this was the typical type. The one with alcohol, people making out on couches…which would eventually end up in a bedroom. Joe pushed his way through the throng of crazy teenagers, shaking off the girls throwing themselves at him. He wasn't the type like the other kids because he had a purity ring. He spotted Miley in a corner, looking slightly uncomfortable as a boy invaded her personal space.

Joe shifted closer to them, only to hear Miley's protests as the boy advanced upon her. With a growl, the boy's mouth was pushed upon Miley's and his hand disappeared under her shirt.

Joe, to put it bluntly, was infuriated. He stomped towards Miley, pulled the guy off her and punched him squarely in the face.

"Don't you **ever** do that to Miley again," Joe growled. The boy gave a quick nod, holding his broken nose and scampered off.

Joe looked down to see Miley looking up at him, giving him a shaky smile.

"Thanks," she breathed as Joe wrapped his arms around her.

That had been the first time Joe saw Miley as a person, not his enemy. After that day, they became best friends and were inseparable.

**When Joe had turned 16, he fell in love with Miley Stewart.**

Sea View High had slowly gotten used to their hottie becoming best friends with their resident lonely sweetheart. It had shocked many people when Joe turned up in the morning talking to Miley, an arm occupied holding her books.

That was over a year ago. Now, the same scene was unfolding again. Only this time, Joe feels happy, bubbly and…in love. Yes, Joseph Jonas is in love with Miley Stewart.

**When Joe Jonas turned 17, he began dating Mackenzie Lopez. **

Joe didn't even know why he asked her out. Was it to make Miley jealous? Or to fill the empty void in his heart? Either excuse, the solution didn't work. Joe didn't feel anything when he kissed Mackenzie, or hugged her, or looked into her eyes. It was because his heart plainly and solely belonged to Miley.

**When Joe Jonas turned 21, he married Mackenzie. **

Standing at the altar, he couldn't help but feel empty. He looked at Miley, his loyal best friend, almost begging her to suddenly bellow 'I object!', then go on to confess her undying love for him. But her expression never changed as she played with the hem of her bridesmaid dress, looking down.

Joe sighed and looked away, missing the look of sadness and hurt in Miley's eyes when she looked up at him.

Within minutes, Joe and Mackenzie were Mr and Mrs Jonas. The blonde was glowing with pride, while the hazel eyed man put on a fake smile. He would do anything for the person in the wedding dress standing next to him to be Miley. He wanted it to be Miley Jonas. Joe didn't even know what possessed him to make him even consider marrying Mackenzie, but what was done was done.

'_This is it Joe,' _he thought bitterly. _'Welcome to your new life'_

**When Joe Jonas turned 22, he became a father.**

William Dave and Amelia Grace were born into the world.

Holding his newborn son in his arms while his wife was cooing at their small daughter, Joe wondered what to name him.

"I would love to name my baby William…after my grandfather," Joe remembered Miley saying on a summer afternoon a few years back. He had kept that in mind when he named his baby boy.

Upon handing and introducing William to Miley, her eyes had widened as a look of shock and realisation set in on her face. She knew why he chose that name.

**When Joe Jonas turned 28, he found himself standing in front of a grave, his impatient wife and two five year old children beside him. **

Kneeling in front of the cold slab of stone, he traces the words engraved on it. It's been 6 long years.

_RIP Miley Stewart_

_Born 15 August 1989_

_Died 14 October 2014_

_Aged 22 at death_

_Much Loved Daughter and Friend_

Joe remembers Nick telling him she died of a car accident the day he showed her William. He remembers the way Nick shook his head and put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "You should've gone for her man," Nick had said. To this day, Joe still agrees.

Joe remembers Lilly telling him how hurt Miley was when she looked into his children's eyes to see a mixture of Mackenzie and Joe staring back at her. "She always secretly had a dream that you two would be the ones settling down," Lilly said as she pulled Joe into a corner at Miley's funeral. "That you two would get married, have little Joe's and Miley's…" Lilly's eyes had filled up with tears as Joe, fighting tears of his own, patted her back awkwardly.

Joe curses himself for never telling Miley how he feels. He wonders where they would be now if he had confessed his feelings back 12 years ago, when they were 16. Would they have gotten married? Would they have lived in a little white house with a picket fence? Would they have gotten the two golden retrievers that Miley had always dreamed about getting when they were teenagers? Would they have beautiful mini Joe's and Miley's running around, all with **his** curly dark brown hair that was always sraightened and his goofy personality and **her** bright blue eyes and her beautiful smile and laugh?

A small tug at his sleeve brings Joe back to reality.

"Daddy, who is that?" William Dave asks his father, his blond hair bouncing, hazel eyes shining, his small fingers pointing to the picture of his godmother, resting above her tombstone.

"That…" Joe pauses, thinking of a suitable description. "-Is Daddy's best friend."

"And Mommy's worst enemy," he hears Mackenzie mumble. He shrugs it off.

"She's very pretty," Amelia Grace comments, observing the picture of her father's secret crush.

At this, Mackenzie Jonas scoffs. Joe turns around and stares at his wife, looking into her eyes that reflected arrogance and pride.

Yes, Joseph Jonas knows he has made the biggest mistake of his life.

**

* * *

**

Soooooo.What'd you think? Did you like it, hate it, love it, wish Mackenzie would drop dead? LOL. Anyways I would love reviews from you guys getting your opinions on what I need to work on. Plus I have an authors note that should be on my profile for you to read eexplaining why I'm slow on updates lately. I hope you guys understand ;) but I promise to get a chapter up for each story before this weekend. REVIEW PLEASE! xD


End file.
